wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alexandrite (Gem Contest Entry)
Appearance Alex does not look like your typical IceWing or NightWing, with her purple and pink color scheme. Some dragons have thought she is part RainWing, but that isn't true... The actual reason is that she got the purple hues from the IceWing tribe, but the NightWing genes darkened some of it. Her head, tail, blood and eyes are all from her father, Iceberg, and the torso/wings/legs came from Gemfinder. She wears a silver necklace with a moonstone charm. Personality Alex acts like your typical 1 year old dragonet, but, due to her family being renowned for music (Gemfinder) and art (Iceberg), she has a huge sense of taste for the arts, and is very creative. History She was born under a blue moon, giving her crystal powers. For a few months, she was having big power surges, and once almost destroyed the house! Since then, her parents made a necklace that was enchanted to suppress the wearer's power, and only let some power be used. Alex could make small crystals, like for presents, but making anything bigger than a talonful was impossible. When she turned 1, her parents sent her to a school in the Ice Kingdom, but her mom had to wear a bracelet all day and night, due to her being a NightWing. One day, she was walking to Claw Painting, when she heard some beautiful music from the music room. She looked inside, and an IceWing was playing some of the most beautiful music she had ever heard. When he finished, she applauded loudly. She talked to him and found out his name was Alpine. She told him that he was an amazing musician, and they started to meet weekly to play music together and soon became friends. Later on, she found out about his sister, and what happened to her. He stopped coming to the meetings, and they started to drift apart. They were friendly, just not as close as before. Now, she is working on her first musical piece, called "Painted Notes", about the pressure of her parent's fame. Relationships Gemfinder- Alex loves her mother dearly and wants to be good at music like her, but she wishes she would stop trying to make her look like a princess. (6.5/10) Iceberg- Alex adores her dad and is taking art lessons from him. Although, her dad keeps on holding her back when she wants to move up a level. (7/10) Alpine- Alex misses Alpine, and was very sad when he disappeared. She still thinks about him, and if she has dragonets, she has decided to name the male after him. (9/10) Queen Perfect- Trivia * She was based on the gemstone Alexandrite, from Russia * If she had to choose only 1 animal as her favorite, she would choose the Arctic Fox * She almost got sucked into a vacuum, giving her a fear of vacuums... * Favorite color is light pinkle (The color in between light pink and light purple) Alexandrite jada.png|Colored by me Alex Icon.png|Icon on Scratch Alexandrite IRL.jpeg|Actual Alexandrite Alex FR ref.png|FR ref Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress